galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Timeline of the Milky Way
This is the timeline of Omni 01, the universe in which the majority of the fiction on this wiki takes place. Dates are organized according to the Gregorian Calendar, but use the Sauren Calendar's Galactic Ages to mark specific eras. Bear in mind that this timeline contains spoilers for the wiki's stories. First Age *14,000,000,000 BC (circa) **The universe of Omni 01 is created. *13,200,000,000 BC (circa) **The Milky Way galaxy is formed. *10,000,000 BC (circa) **The Omni race comes into existence. *9,950,000 BC (circa) **The Harbinger race comes into existence. **The Harbinger Civil War turns the Harbingers into a race of cyborgs. *5,000,000 BC (circa) **The Kklxin's galaxy is destroyed. **The Chch'ptk's galaxy is destroyed. **The Kklxin begin their journey to the Milky Way. *29852 BC **Date of earliest known Dhragolon writing. *27,700 BC **A massive tsunami sweeps across Ucharpli, isolating the various Dhragolon tribes. (0 2E in the Dhragolon Calendar) *20,500 BC (circa) **The Omni are wiped out by the Harbingers. **The Harbingers remain the only known spacefaring race for many years. **Baba Yetu is hatched from an egg. *20,450 BC (circa) **The Tokarthi enter space. *20,000 BC **Cain's Coup; Death of Baba Yetu on Karnas **The Karnasaur Meritocratic Federation is created. *15,600 BC **The Dhragolon nation of Yallvus is founded. (0 3E in the Dhragolon Calendar) *15,000 BC **Heglarean Empire is founded. **Hunre Empire is founded. *10,000 BC (circa) **The Tokarthi bring a group of Humans to Ashadra by transporting the entire continent of Lemuria to Ashadra. **The Karnasaurs enter space. *6013 BC **Altus Banya is born. *5563 BC **Altus Banya is originally defeated by Rustiagon Dralla. **The Dhragolon Federal Monarchy is created by Rustiagon Dralla. (0 4E in the Dhragolon Calendar) **The Dhragolon enter space. Second Age *5389 BC **Second Age begins when Karnasaurs encounter Hunre and Heglarean Empires. **First Iteration of the Galactic Senate is formed. *2858 BC **Etah Owar hatches from an egg. *398 BC **The Second Galactic War begins. **The Galactic Genocide begins. Third Age *236 BC **The Second Galactic War ends marking the beginning of the Third Age. **The Hunre and Heglarean races become nearly extinct. **The first iteration of the Galactic Senate is dissolved. *100 BC **The Tokarthi's empire collapses due to a Harbinger invasion. *10 BC **Tokarthi Grandmaster Fal'Kor'Rih'Dah's consciousness is digitized into the computers of the Lemuria Fortress on Ashadra. *0 BC **The Tokarthi are driven to extinction by the Harvesters. *1030 AD **The Eteno Imperial Triumvirate is formed. (0 ATGW in the Eteno Calendar) *1885 AD **Rarsan hatches from an egg. *1985 AD **King Rustiagon Karrel hatches from an egg. *1987 AD **The Eteno discover Earth. *2000 AD **Earth is attacked by the Harbingers making Humans an endangered species. *2004 AD **Ahrganot Skizgo hatches from an egg. **Kaden Wezga hatches from an egg. *2011 AD **Last surviving humans gather at the agricultural colony of Keitel, and receive Endangered status from the EIT Department of Flora and Fauna and the EIT Department of Foreign Species. *2029 AD **The Kklxin arrive in the Milky Way galaxy. *2054 AD **King Rustiagon Reckar dies saving his son. *2073 AD **Ahrganot Skizgo joins the KWD. *2077 AD **The planet Morta is destroyed by the Harbingers. **The Dhragolon declare war on the Harbingers. **The Battle of Raycaon takes place. *2086 AD **Sol I Dor hatches from an egg on Delse. *2087 AD **The Dhragolon contact the Eteno for the first time. **The Harbingers threaten to destroy the galaxy, but their efforts are stopped at the Battle of the Core. **The Harbinger empire collapses. *2106 AD **Sol I Dor joins the Delson Military, Defense Navy, Airforce, and Marine Corps Branches *2110 AD **Sol I Dor is inducted into the PsyCorp. *2117 AD **The Kklxin War begins. *2124 AD **Galiana is born on Ashadra. *2128 AD **A Harvester invasion destroys the human population on Ashadra and survivor Galiana is adopted by Sol I Dor. *2137 AD **The events of The Reunion take place. **Galiana is captured by the Harvesters. *2140 AD **Last remaining Harbingers disappear into other dimensions. Their current whereabouts are unknown but most empires assumed they are gone for good. *2141 AD **Galiana is rescued from the Harvesters. Fourth Age *2142 AD **The Dhragolon Federal Monarchy and the Eteno Imperial Triumvirate discover and later join the Galactic Senate. **The Galactic Senate Special Operations Corps is formed. **The Great Horned Dragon Empire enters the Milky Way galaxy via a large intergalactic portal. They become part of the Galactic Senate. **The Delson Hegemony joins the Galactic Senate. **The city of Arckadium is rediscovered on Arckas after many eons. **King Rustiagon Karrel dies. **The Battle of Rew takes place. Category:Chronology